Pancake Day
by LostApology
Summary: Emily tries to teach Naomi to make pancakes. Rated T for some sexual suggestion.


PANCAKES!!!!

"Listen Ems, I really can't do this" whined Naomi rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Please Nai, it's pancake day!" begged Emily, giving her lover her cutest puppy-dog eyes.

It was Shrove Tuesday, another holiday that Naomi didn't quite find the point in, but seeing as she hadn't bought Emily an actual Valentines day present (apparently going to the cinema, popcorn and a rose didn't count), she has been forced to promise to make pancakes on the following Tuesday.

So at 11pm, having spent the start of the night working their way through a variety of whiskeys that Kieran had brought back from Ireland, they found themselves in the Campbell's kitchen which lay in disarray, with the worktops and parts of the walls covered in pancake batter.

"Naomi, you could take a leaf out of Emily's book, perhaps be a little more positive" suggested Gina as she flitted in and out the room.

"Yeah Nai" said Emily with a slight smirk on her lips, "Enter into the spirit…" she said, a glint in her deep, brown eyes.

"Oh, the spirit?" asked Naomi in a daring tone. Raising her flour-covered hands Naomi stepped closer to Emily.

"No, you wouldn't even…No!" the redhead yelped as Naomi caked her girlfriend's face in the white powder.

"You cow!" she shrieked as Naomi backed-off laughing.

"Well you wanted to make pancakes!" the Blonde sang while Emily brushed the flour off her face.

"You are sooo dead" Emily growled playfully. She leant over a pile of already used bowls and scooped up a handful of pancake batter.

"Emily…" warned Naomi imitating Emily's earlier moves. With a sparkle in her eye and a powerful grin on her lips the redhead launched her ammo at the blonde…however; it didn't hit the blonde Emily had been aiming for…

Wiping the eggy-mess from her face, Gina looked between the two girls. One of which was bent over double from laughter and the other had turned as red as her hair.

"Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry Gina…I didn't...well I mean that…Naomi…" Stuttered Emily.

"Thanks mum, for taking the bullet for me" Naomi managed to say between bouts of laughter.

"Not to worry Emily dear" Gina said gently pushing away Emily's hands as she tried to clear away the mess with some kitchen roll.

"I was running myself a bath anyway, just thought I should give you a hand tidying away when you're done" said the older blonde.

"You should be grateful that your mum's so nice Nai, mine would've shit a brick if anything was ever untidy" said Emily, absentmindedly brushing flour away from her lover's lips.

"Emily! How can you say that? Jenna's one of the friendliest and most welcoming people I've ever had the fortune of meeting!" Naomi drawled, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Shut up babe" Emily whispered quickly kissing her girlfriend with a smile.

"Come on, let's try again", it was the fourth time Emily has tried to teach Naomi how to toss a pancake. Each time their dessert had either ended up on the floor or stuck on the ceiling.

"Em, I really can't do this" moaned Naomi again, "cooking's just not my thing".

"Here" said the redhead moving behind the blonde and sliding her hands over Naomi's, "How's this? She asked in a low voice. It astounded Naomi how Emily's touch still made her skin tingle.

"Emily…" warned Naomi, glancing at her oblivious mum who was in her own little world the other side of the kitchen, singing along to Elvis on the radio.

"Come on, I'll show you how it's done" Emily said in a husky voice, and poured the batter into the pan before sliding her hand down the blonde's sides where they settled on her hips. "Now just concentrate".

"I'm trying to Ems" Naomi said feeling flushed, "but you're not exactly making it easy for me". Emily smirked then stepped back.

"You manage to do this and maybe I'll show you a few more of my…skills later on" said Emily, licking her bottom lip quickly, in a way she knew would drive Naomi crazy.

The blonde swallowed hard then turned back to the pan. Lifting it high she tossed the pancake which then landed perfectly straight.

"Hey I did it!" Naomi exclaimed in delight.

"Knew you could do it babe" Emily said moving in to claim Naomi's lips.

"My daughter! She can cook!" Gina squealed, causing the two girls to jump. "Sit down, sit down, Emily I've kept our pancakes warm in the microwave".

They sat down, Naomi pouring them both some juice, the two girls not taking their eyes off each other.

"Right now, Emily what topping would you like? Lemon, sugar, syrup, chocolate, banana?" asked Gina, looking through the cupboards.

"Naomi knows what I want" said Emily in her uniquely husky voice.

"Sorry what was that dear?" asked Gina over the sound of her daughter choking on her orange juice.

"Just lemon please Gina" said Emily smirking into her drink.

"Emily" said Naomi suddenly, "didn't you say you had to ring your sister to say you'd be staying the night?" her eyes darkening as they met Emily's once more.

"Oh…Yeah I completely forgot, my phone's upstairs. I haven't spoken to her in a while, might be an hour..."

"..Or two" Naomi finished, "I'll come with you" the blonde said grabbing Emily's arm and leading her out the room.

When in the hallway Emily pulled her girlfriend back and pushed her up against the wall out of Gina's sight. Crashing her lips against Emily's, Naomi could feel her girlfriend playing with the hem of her shirt.

"You know Emily; you can use the house phone if you want?" Gina called from the kitchen.

Emily broke the kiss and cleared her throat before replying "No, it's alright thanks Gina" and pulling on Naomi's arm and up the stairs.

"Don't be too long girls, your pancakes will get cold" the older blonde half-heartedly called.

As the bedroom door closed behind them and Emily stood before her already half-naked, Naomi couldn't help but think how much she loved Shrove Tuesday.

_My second fiction, please review and have a read of my first fiction; "Afraid Forever"- It's a tad more depressing than this story._


End file.
